


A Warm Night in the Tavern

by RedHead2692



Category: Original Work
Genre: Half-Elf, Half-orc, M/M, dnd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:56:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22926805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedHead2692/pseuds/RedHead2692
Summary: It’s just another night for the traveling pair of adventures. What harm could come from a few drinks and a hot room...
Kudos: 2





	A Warm Night in the Tavern

Adven decided to call it an early night. He just wasn't feeling the atmosphere in the tavern that evening and thought it better to simply get some sleep. He bid Yakha good night and headed up to their room. The Half-Orc was chatting with a few hunters, swapping stories about kills and drinking ale. Adven opened the door to their room and was greeted by a warm draft. The tavern they were staying at only had one room available and it was directly above the kitchen, it made the room warmer then the rest of the building. Which in the dead of winter with the bitter cold it would have been a luxury, but it was mid spring and the air was warm and muggy. He would complain but they did get a discount so he begrudgingly walked into the room shutting the door behind him with a soft thud. 

The room seemed to be the same as every room that Adven had ever gotten no matter which town or tavern the duo went to. There were beds on opposite sides of the room separated by a few feet of walking space and a small end table with an oil lamp. Each bed had its own small trunk that sat at the foot of the bed. The beds themselves were pretty basic; small wooden frame, thin mattress, flat pillow, and a pair of blankets. Adven felt his shirt stick to him slightly from the heat in the room and removed it. 

He struggled to open the window and was only able to get it open an inch or two before the window got jammed. He huffed in annoyance before abandoning the window and climbed onto the bed. The small opening did help move some of the stale hot air out of the room and after a few minutes Adven actually felt a chill run down his back as the sweat began to cool. He slid under the blankets and attempted to get comfortable on the well worn mattress. 

“Next time I’m picking the place we stay.” Adven huffed still slightly annoyed with himself for letting Yakha pick the place. Which the Half-Orc picked the literal first tavern they walked past when they got to town. 

They had been traveling together for a few years, moving from one town to the next picking up odd jobs for coin and staying in taverns for enjoyment. Being a bard gave him the ability to earn coin almost anywhere. He knew he was small even by Half-Elf standards, being short with a thin frame. Plus he had a unique style that he liked to maintain with his tan skin, lavender hair, and emerald eyes. His looks and voice made most places more than happy for him to set up shop for a few nights. 

Not to mention his traveling partner was a large Half-Orc. He stood close to six and a half feet tall with a shaved head, a long dark red beard and looked like he could lift a horse as easily as a mug of ale. When he walked into rooms people either started to feel nervous or safe. He had met the barbarian while working on a job with a few other travelers. While most had gone their separate ways he and Yakha had decided to stick together for another job, which lead to another and so on. Adven had actually been able to teach him how to play the lute, which not only helped control the orcs rage but also helped make them a bit more coin in the taverns.

Adven laid on his back staring at the ceiling for a while before eventually falling asleep. His sleep was interrupted by sound of his door being opened and a faint light pouring in. He cracked his eyes open slightly and saw Yakha slowly stumble in. A drunk Yakha was a rare sight, being a Half-Orc and a barbarian gave him an alcohol tolerance that scholars failed to understand. He tried to close the door quietly and ended up almost slamming it shut. 

Adven merely grumbled and rolled on his side facing away from the Half-Orc. He heard the sounds of clothes being clumsily removed and tossed to the floor. He burrowed his head slightly more into the pillow hoping sleep would take him back before the Orc started his snoring. Just as the room fell silent and it seemed like he might actually get a decent amount of sleep he felt the blankets begin to shift.

He glanced over his shoulder just as Yakha collapsed on the bed behind him. Before he could do anything he felt a large arm drape itself over his shoulder and across his small chest. Adven tried to wiggle free but froze as a few things dawned on him. First was just how heavy Yakha’s arm was, second was the potent smell of wine and ale that was on the Half-Orc’s breath. The last and the most alarming was that Yakha didn’t simply discard his shirt as Adven did, but had instead elected to simply go to bed naked. 

Adven confirmed this when he moved his pinned arm back slightly and his hand crossed over Yakha’s bare thigh. He felt a deep blush sweep across his face as the drunk barbarian made a slight grunting sound and actually pulled Adven in tighter to him. “Yakha, hey Yakha, your in my bed...” Adven said softly hoping that Yakha hadn’t passed out just yet. The only response he got was a series of mumbles that were said into the top of his head. He was going to try again when he felt Yakha’s thumb begin to lightly stroke his chest.

By this point what ever blood wasn’t in Adven’s face was beginning to flow to his other head. Adven’s pants started to become uncomfortably tight, he tried to move his hips to adjust himself and realized a little too late what else he was adjusting. Hearing a soft moan escape the Half-Orc, he began to feel something harden against his ass. Adven froze again but the cock pressed against him continued to harden.

Adven bit his lip trying to stop his heart from beating out of his chest. As much as he liked being in Yakha’s arms this might have been a step too far. Sure he wanted to, but with Yakha passed out it could ruin the relationship they have built up over the years. Adven had to think of something quick before he did something he would regret. 

His idea wasn’t great but it would get him out of the current predicament. He would roll over, brace his back against the wall, then simply push Yakha off the bed onto the floor. Sure it wasn’t the nicest thing to do, but neither was grinding his cock between Adven’s cheeks. 

Adven did manage to roll over after a bit of wiggling, which caused him to grind on the now semi erect rod pressed against his backside. The problem he was now faced with was he was laying chest to chest with the large Half-Orc. A better description would be chest to face as Adven was so much shorter then his barbarian companion. Before he could try to put his plan into action, Yakha shifted slightly, his hand moving from Adven’s shoulders down to his lower back. It did free up Adven’s arm but what it also did was pull their hips together. Adven let out a soft moan as he felt his erection press against Yakha’s.

He licked his lips slightly as he fought to control his breathing. Even though his mind was focused on the task at hand, his body was simply reacting to the situation. A small wet spot started to develop in Adven’s now painfully tight pants. Though he couldn’t see Yakha’s package due to their bodies pressed together didn’t mean he couldn’t feel how big it was. Adven was above average in the size department but he felt small compared to what was pressed against him. With their shafts pressed together as they were now he could feel Yakha’s head reach almost to his naval... and he wasn't fully hard yet. 

Adven tried taking a deep breath to steady himself, but it back fired as he could smell the sweat and musk coming off Yakha. He managed to press both of his hands against the Half-Orc’s chest feeling the soft red hair beneath his fingers. He lightly squeezed his hands, kneading the powerful chest causing more moans to fall from the Orcs mouth. He pushed as best he could from his current angle and almost cheered when he felt Yakha begin to move, but it didn’t improve his situation. 

Yakha rolled onto his back, the arm that was around the small half-elf was now hanging off the bed. However his other arm managed to snake around Adven pulling him to his side. The bards head was now pressed into the barbarians chest hair, which on its own wouldn’t have been bad. Adven had to bite his lip hard to stifle a moan as he felt a hand that was strong enough to crack bones grasp one of his covered cheeks. 

Adven closed his eyes, bracing himself against Yakha’s side as the powerful hand began to squeeze on the firm globe. The small elf started panting softly as he began to lightly grind his clothed member against the hard side of the orc. He absentmindedly ran his hand down the toned stomach until he felt the soft mushroom head of Yakha’s cock. His eyes snapped open as he stared at the now fully hard erection. Adven threw all social decencies out the window as he ran his hand over the rigid member. 

He attempted to wrap his hand around the shaft but couldn’t get his fingers to touch. It felt heavy in is hand and the heat radiating off of it seemed almost unnatural. He was sure that even if he had a third hand the head would still be sticking out. He gave it a few slow strokes and was rewarded with more moans and a bead of clear liquid on the tip. He felt his mouth watering, wanting to lean down and take it into his mouth. But then sanity came back to Adven as he let go of the massive member. 

“Don’t stop.” Adven’s head snapped up and looked into Yakha’s own half lidded eyes. He wasn't sure when the Orc had woken up but he knew this didn’t look good. “Look I...” Adven tried to come up with some reason why he was stroking Yakha’s manhood but didn’t get the chance.

He felt his ass squeezed as he was pulled up slightly as Yakha leaned down and kissed Adven hard. Yakha’s free hand came up and cupped the bards head, holding it in place as he opened his mouth inviting the smaller mans tongue in. Adven stopped thinking and began moving on impulse and need. He pushed his tongue into the Orcs mouth wrestling his ale flavored tongue. Yakha’s hand left the back of Adven’s head and instead moved to cup his neglected cheek, pulling him up so he was now straddling his large torso. 

Adven was in heaven, everything was driving him crazy. The feel of his chest, the taste of his tongue, strength in his hands. He had been wanting to do this for so long, but didn’t dare risk what they had built. He thought his feelings for the orc had simply been out of lust in the beginning, but after being together for so long he was sure it was more then just simple carnal desire. Though in this moment all he wanted to do was memorize every detail of the barbarian’s tongue and chest. He was so turned on he didn’t realize he was dry humping the orcs torso until Yakha’s hand moved from his back side to his waist, lifting him up slightly. He was confused at first but soon felt his pants being forcefully yanked down. 

They broke the kiss just long enough for Adven to help get his pants off. Once he did his hard tanned cock was oozing pre cum from the tip. They kissed again as their cocks were pressed together, drawing a moan from each of them. He felt his smooth sack get dragged over the thick shaft and across Yakha’s stomach and chest as he was pulled up by the barbarian. Yakha stuck out his tongue and gave the shaft a long lick along the underside from sack to tip, before taking the head into his mouth. Adven let out a loud moan as one of his hands went to the wall to brace himself as the other went to the top of Yakha’s head. 

Adven couldn’t believe what was happening, he was now straddling Yakha’s head with a hand on his smooth scalp. He felt more and more of his cock enter the warm mouth of the barbarian. He felt his cock hitting the back of his throat causing the orc to gag on it slightly but never stopping. His balls were being tickled by the thick beard as the impossibly soft lips continued to run up and down his shaft. Adven was moaning like a bitch in heat, rolling his hips in time with the bobbing of Yakha’s head. He was so lost in the feeling that when two fingers entered his mouth he didn’t even think he just started to suck on them, rolling his tongue around and in between them getting them slick with his spit. 

He was almost sad when the fingers left his mouth but forgot all about them when he felt the head of his cock slip into Yakha’s tight throat. It took every ounce of self control he could muster to not cum as soon as he felt the nose of his companion pressed against his stomach while his balls rested on his bearded chin. He ground his hips into those soft lips as he felt his cock being milked by Yakha’s tight throat. He was so lost in how good his dick felt that he didn’t notice his ass being spread apart until a slick digit slid into his ass. 

Once again he was driven to the brink of orgasm but managed to hang on as the large finger started to stretch his tight hole. He started to pump his hips in and out of Yakha’s mouth, driving his cock into his tight throat and then pushing back on his hand. When Yakha add a second finger moving and stretching him out even more, that was all he could take. Letting out a loud moan. “Fuck... I’m gonna...” was all he could say as he started to shoot rope after rope of cum down Yakha’s throat and into his mouth. 

The Orc continued to suck and finger the bard until his orgasm finished, he swallowed the warm salty load with an audible gulp as the cock came free of his mouth with a wet pop. Adven leaned back slightly as he felt the fingers slide out of him. He now had both of his hands resting on the wall to stop himself from collapsing. “Yakha that was...” The elf was interrupted when Yakha slid him back down his torso and began to kiss him again. Adven could taste the ale now mixed with his own cum as their tongues once again began wrestling each other. 

Adven felt one of the Orc’s arms wrap around his waist before he felt himself being lifted slightly and rolled onto his back. When they broke the kiss the bard found himself now under the lust filled gaze of his barbarian partner. He felt Yakha’s rough hands run over his chest and then down along his sides. Adven could feel his cock pressed against the orc’s steel rod making him hard all over again. Yakha drug the head of his cock down the bards shaft and balls leaving a trail of pre before rubbing it against the tight hole. 

Adven bit his lip hard feeling the warm head against his asshole. “Just... go slow... please...” Adven knew he was at the mercy of Yakha, if he wanted to take the bard rough and fast he would have little trouble doing so. Yakha didn’t answer, he simply leaned down and kissed Adven. Though this one wasn’t with the same primal need that it had earlier. It felt softer, more compassionate, it made the bards heart flutter. Adven responded by wrapping his arms under the orc’s shoulders and his legs around his waist. 

Yakha began the slow process of pushing his head into Adven. His pushes met resistance but he simply moved his hips slowly making small movements. Adven moaned loudly into Yakha’s mouth, a mix of pain and ecstasy as he felt the massive head finally push inside of him. The Orc paused his movements until he felt Adven relax. He began to work more of his cock into the small elf, his cock oozing pre helping to lubricate the tight ass. Adven dug his nails into the Orc’s shoulders drawing groans of pain and pleasure as he managed to feed half of his thick length inside the tight hole. 

Adven broke the kiss and let out a deep primal moan when he felt the heavy sac press against his ass. He looked down seeing that not only was his cock painfully hard and leaking more pre cum then he thought possible, but that he could see a faint bulge in his once flat stomach. His moans only became louder when he felt Yakha slowly grind his hips into him, feeling every glorious thick inch spreading him open. 

Yakha began to pull out of the bards tight ass until just his head remained inside and then began to push back in until he was once again fully sheathed in the bard. He kept this agonizingly slow pace for a few minutes drawing long moans from the bard. Adven thought he would actually lose his mind from the feeling alone. “Please... Yakha... Fuck me...” 

The barbarian paused mid thrust and looked into Adven’s eyes and kissed him hard before taking his legs and removing them from his waist. He hooked his elbows under the bards knees, lifting his ass up slightly giving Yakha a better angle. Adven released his hold on the barbarians shoulders and instead reached above his head and gripped the edge of the mattress. Yakha pulled his cock out until just the tip of his cock was inside of Adven then he slammed down.

He had asked for the barbarian to fuck him and that was just what Yakha was going to do. He began to pound into the bard with deep hard thrust causing the bard to almost scream out in pleasure when he bottomed out inside of him, each thrust almost going deeper then the last. Adven’s cock bounced against his stomach over and over again, leaking fluid constantly while his prostate was being hammered by the thick cock inside of him. 

Adven had managed to paint his stomach and chest with two more loads as Yakha pounded him. His cock had some how managed to remain hard even after cumming three times. Just when he thought he would lose his mind from the pleasure he felt Yakha begin to thrust harder and faster into him. The orc leaned forward more, pinning the elf’s knees to his chest as he fucked him with renewed vigor. “I’m so... close...” Adven almost came again when he heard the orc moan those words into his ear. 

“Do it... fill me... with your... cum...” Adven could hardly believe that those words had left his mouth. He wasn’t sure when he started to feel like a bitch in heat but at that moment he didn’t care, He just wanted to be filled with Yakha’s hot load. Adven could barely breathe as he felt Yakha start hammering into him with so much force the bed flexed and began slamming into the wall. Adven felt his fourth orgasm of the night rapidly approaching, he was trying his best to hold off but when he felt the orc’s teeth sink into his shoulder he couldn’t stop it from happening. 

Adven screamed out Yakha’s name as his orgasm took over. His orgasm hit him like waves along a cliff. His ass tightened around the massive cock deep inside of him as his cock shot the biggest load of the night across both of their stomachs, chest, and chins. Yakha couldn’t hold out any longer and groaned loudly into the bards shoulder as he flooded his insides with his thick cum. Adven’s eyes rolled back in his head. The feeling of the unbelievably hot fluid inside of him, the thick rod pulsing as it filled him, the pleasurable pain in his shoulder, and his own cock cumming was too much for him to handle as he passed out. 

Adven woke up in a haze as the mid morning sun shined into the room. Visions of the night prior danced through his mind like a strange dream. As his brain slowly began to process where he was and what happened last night, he felt a familiar arm draped over his slim hips. He turned his head slightly seeing the barbarian sleeping quietly pressed against his back. He smiled seeing his sleeping face, though most simply saw the orc as a monster. Only Adven really got to see him like this, no trace of rage, sorrow, or regret just him at peace. Adven felt a blush creep in as his heart fluttered looking at him. He looked down and saw the dried cum on his body and knew he should clean himself up but didn’t want to leave the warm embrace of the sleeping barbarian. 

He wasn’t sure how much of last night was simply the alcohol and how much was real feelings, but that was something to think about later. He slightly snuggled back into the powerful hairy chest and closed his eyes. He was almost asleep again when he felt it, the warm touch of the python that had so throughly filled Adven the night prior, pressed against his ass again. It somehow felt bigger and harder now then it did last night. He bit his lip lightly as he moved his ass up and down the shaft, stroking it with his soft warm cheeks. 

Adven smiled to himself rolling over so he was now facing the sleeping orc. He slowly began to place soft kisses down the barbarians hard body. Breathing in deeply along his chest, loving the smell of Yakha’s sweat and musk, mixed with smell of sex that filled the room. He kissed all the way down his body taking time to kiss each nipple and each ab on his way down. He had to fight the urge to immediately begin kissing the hot cock that was now so close he could feel its heat on his face. He kissed around the thick member down further until he got to the heave balls that lied beneath. He looked up and saw that Yakha was still sleeping, letting Adven take as much time as he wanted. Adven opened his mouth and began to clean the sack with tongue, making long slow licks across each heavy orb. 

Once he was done licking he pulled one into this mouth sucking on it softly. He barely managed to fit it in his mouth as he ran his tongue along it. He repeated the process to the other, he let it fall out of his mouth with a messy slurp. Both balls now lay clean and shining in the morning light. Adven once again glanced up and saw Yakha still breathing deeply, asleep.

Adven fixed his gaze on the now leaking monster that lay rigid and waiting. He began to slowly kiss up the underside until he got to the glistening head. He ran his hand along the member giving it a few slow pumps causing a fresh bead of precum to sit on the head. Adven couldn't wait any longer and took the spongy head into his mouth, running his tongue around the sensitive gland collecting all of the salty fluid with glee. He had to open his mouth almost all the way to fit the fat head inside it but he didn't care. He began to slowly take more of the thick cock into his mouth. He was only able to fit the first few inches before the head began pressing against his throat. He bobbed his head up and down on the inches that he could fit and pumped the ones he couldn't with his hand. His mouth filled with spit and precum that leaked out of his mouth down the cock helping his hand work along the shaft. 

Adven felt a strong hand on his head and he looked up into the eyes of his barbarian, keeping the cock as deep as he could in his mouth. Adven felt the cock twitch against his tongue as Yakha stared at him, the sight of the elf with his mouth wrapped around his cock was something that the orc would have burned into his memory forever. Adven kept eye contact as he began to swallow his thick member. His eyes began to water as his throat bulged making room for the bulbous head. He managed to get almost half of the cock in his mouth before having to pull off to breathe. Adven worked more of the spit and precum along the shaft with his hand helping to lube it up as he started to swallow Yakha’s sword again.

Adven’s own cock was incredibly hard as it lay neglected between his legs. Adven once again couldn’t get all of the cock into his mouth. He managed to get a little deeper but not by much, he needed a better angle then on his side. Adven pulled all the way off the now shining cock, much to Yakha’s displeasure. “Sit up.” Was all Adven said as he slid off the bed, quickly grabbing the pillow from the other bed. Yakha did as he was told and sat up, putting his feet on the floor his cock now pointing straight out in front of him. Adven spread the orcs legs a bit wider before placing the pillow on the ground then finally kneeling between those powerful thighs. 

He wasted no time and took the cock back into his mouth. He sucked hard on the first few inches, his cheeks caving slightly as he kept a tight seal around the monster he held in his mouth. He could feel every ridge and vein with is tongue as he bobbed his head quickly. He kept that up for a few more minutes before he once again felt Yakha’s hand on his head. The orc wasn’t trying to pull his head down further on his cock but simply laced his fingers through the purple hair as he moaned. 

Hearing Yakha moan was all the encouragement he needed, he took a deep breath through his nose, looking straight ahead and began to swallow the thick cock again. Adven felt more and more of the impossible hard dick slide in and out of his throat. His eyes were watering with effort as he continued to choke himself on the swollen member. The room began to fill with the sounds of moans and slurping as Adven felt the hand on his head tighten its grip. “Oh Adven... It feels so good... I’m getting close...” Adven looked up and locked eyes with Yakha feeling his own cock twitch as the Orc moaned for him. 

Adven reached up and began to massage the large orbs that held the reward he desperately wanted. Yakha began to moan more never breaking eye contact with the elf. “You like sucking my cock don’t you... You like the feeling of being on your knees for me... You love being my little slut...” The elf could only moan around the thick cock in his throat at the words. His cock twitching more as it leaked onto the pillow between his knees. He pulled back until the cock just left his throat. He took a moment to catch his breath, working his tongue along the underside as he did, before diving back in. 

They never broke eye contact as Adven felt his nose pressed into the dark hair that surrounded Yakha’s engorged cock and his chin pressed against his full balls. Seeing all of his cock disappear into the hungry elf’s mouth pushed Yakha over the edge. “Show me you’re my whore... Don’t waste a drop!” Yakha moaned loudly as Adven felt the balls pressed to his chin begin to twitch and the cock in his throat begin to swell as it shot its load directly into the elf’s stomach. Adven moaned loudly around the thick member as it shot rope after rope of hot cum into him. He pulled back until the cock slid out of his throat and began to fill his mouth with cum. As he swallowed the tangy tasting fluid, it sent him over the edge and he came all over the pillow and floor without even touching his cock. He moaned and swallowed every drop of cum that touched his tongue. He started to stroke Yakha hard and fast trying to get every bit of juice he could out of the thick monster.

After another minute Yakha’s cock began to soften in Adven’s mouth. The elf continued to nurse on the head, making sure not a single drop was left behind. He let the cock fall out of his mouth, giving the head one last kiss before letting it lay down between the barbarians legs. Yakha had slid back slightly from the edge of the bed and was now leaning against the wall. Adven got off of the floor pushing Yakha’s legs together slightly as he crawled onto his lap straddling him. 

“Good Morning” Adven said with a smirk. Yakha looked at the elf for a moment before grabbing him by the back of the neck and bringing him in for a kiss. The taste of ale had faded but now instead of the bards cum they shared the barbarians flavor as their tongues wrestled. 

Adven pulled back slightly feeling his face flushed running his hands over the orc’s hairy chest. “So... what do we do now...” He knew the question could ruin the mood but he couldn’t wait any longer to find out where they stood. He had suppressed his feelings for so long that he couldn’t wait a moment longer. Yakha let out a deep sigh and Adven felt his stomach tie itself into a knot.

“Well... Adven...” Yakha seemed to be having trouble finding the words and Adven simply dropped his head. The barbarian didn’t feel the same way, it had just been sex for him. He should have known that his feelings wouldn’t be reciprocated. A tear rolled down Adven’s cheek when he felt a hand lift his face so he was looking Yakha in the eyes. The orc held the elf’s face in his hand, softly wiping the tear off his cheek with his thumb. “Adven... you are important to me. More then anyone else I’ve traveled with. I don’t know what we do now. But I’ve marked you...” He took his other hand and lightly ran his fingers over the bite mark on the bards shoulder. “...in more ways then one...” He gave a little wink that made Adven smile, “...so I’m not going anywhere. You’re my bard, I’m your barbarian. For as long as you will have me. I love you Adven.” Yakha leaned forward and kissed Adven again, slow and passionately, just like last night.

Adven felt his cheeks become wet with more tears as he began to cry happily into the kiss. He had never felt safer then he did at that moment. He wrapped his arms around the orcs neck. No, his orc’s neck, he held him tightly as he felt strong arms wrap around his hips holding him close. He broke the kiss and laid his head on Yakha’s shoulder. “I love you too Yakha.” He placed a small kiss on his new lovers neck “There is no other place I’d rather be then with you. Your stuck with me.” Adven kisses his neck again then his lips. 

“No one else I’d rather be stuck with.” Adven got see one of the few smiles that crossed the Orc’s face and felt his heart flutter again. Then he felt something else, something warm and slowly hardening. He took one hand and reached behind him lightly stroking the growing cock that was now pressed between his soft ass cheeks. Adven got a wicked smile and leaned in to Yakha’s ear.

“Does someone want to be back inside their little elf slut...” He whispered huskily causing the orc to shudder slightly at his words and the cock in his hand to twitch and harden even faster. Adven leaned up and placed the fat head of his lovers cock against his asshole, bringing a soft moan from his orc. He felt two strong hands grip his soft ass, squeezing and pulling the tanned cheeks apart. “Good, cause your little slut needs you to fill him up so badly...” 

~~~Thank you for reading my first story. If you enjoyed it or have any critiques let me know.~~~


End file.
